


Searching for the lost

by KuronekoChii



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoChii/pseuds/KuronekoChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi awoken as a noah and Kanda searches for his missing rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Hoshino Katsura. I want to warn you that i am not perfect at writing. Continue to read it if you would like to, no one is stopping you from doing that. However, do pardon me for my awkward sentence structure and stuff. My version of the continuation of D.gray man after chapter 216?-218. Main Pairing: Laviyuu

 

Strands of long black hair danced against the gush of wind that blew past. Fingers rose to untangle the knotted ends before the fair skinned hand glided down to sheath his long shiny sword back into its casing. 

“che.” The young Japanese muttered under his breath as he stood up and walk towards his general. His navy blue orbs twinkled in determination under the bright sunlight. Walking steadfast, past the bearded artist, the man murmured, “ then I’ll be on my way.” The older man simply gave his disciple a ‘good luck’ tap on his shoulder and sniffed a little. Tears threatening to fall from the corner of his moist eyes as he sent the Japanese man off on his lone journey. He knew in fact, the true motive of his disciple’s journey. It was not meant to help the destroyer of time but rather, his disciple intends to rescue the only one who knows him best, the apprentice of bookman. 

((page break))

Grueling screams resounded in the dimly lit room as the bones cracked beneath the flesh of the red head. The limp body was further pushed against the black matted wall by an invisible force. His fiery red hair spread out like a spider web and several trail of blood spilled out from the edges of mouth. The enormous pressure inflicted on him had damaged his organs. He was squashed through and through but he was not made to die. He was there to be tortured, there to force more information out of bookman though they did not own the wanted info. 

“Stop!” a hoarse voice echoed through the room. 

“Why should I?” a cheeky voice replied. The voice belonged to the grey skinned male who turned his head and grinned widely at the old bookman. “Why should I?” he repeated again and added,” I don’t have to listening to the nonsense of those enslaved by the innocence and are dogs of the black order? Moreover, you humans STOLE MY ROAD-CHAN AWAY FROM ME! So I don’t have to listen to your pleas old man. And your little apprentice here, “ Sheril used his powers to drag Lavi across the room towards him and gripped his neck. “all die.” Sheril tightened his hold and the red head grabbed the noah’s arm, trying his best to free himself from getting suffocated. 

Suddenly, a tiny acupuncture needle struck and glided past Sheril’s arm like a bullet. The noah’s attention refocused onto Bookman but he never let go of his prey. The moment Sheril directed his attention to the old tied up man; a bunch of green-lit needle flew towards him like an agile eagle. 

“GAH!” 

The needles powered by the hateful innocence hit their target accurately. The green glowed brighter and bolder, as if it was trying to call out something. The red head slowly grew unconscious as more needles headed his way. Sheril quickly backed off to avoid the bloody painful stabs of innocence but watch in amusement as the Bookman hurt his own sole successor with his own hands. His heart pumped faster and harder, eyes glowed in excitement as he see the two exorcist suffer without him having to kill though he wanted to, with his bare hands. However, there was still an unsettling feeling at the back of his mind but he shook it off.

The red head’s body bent forward, part of his hair covered the upper half of his face. The needles penetrating him at his entire right side gleam neon green as more innocence was powered into it. The pale skin started to change slowly. His skin tone darkened gradually from the tip of his fingers and the edge of his ears.

Sheril’s black orbs shrunk as his eyes widen while his watched the alteration of the exorcist he was about to kill. “ What the hell!” he gasped as Lavi’s head was thrown back, revealing the Noah Markings on his forehead. The green orbs opened yet again but it gave everyone in the room the chills. Even Fiidora took a step back and shivered in fear. Lavi’s body took a step forward and his right hand rose to flex his muscles. The needles dropped onto the floor like raindrops and the remaining was plucked out with his left hand. Lavi joined his hands together and stretched his body as if he had just awoken from his slumber. 

“Yare Yare. It’s been a while but I dislike being called out in this manner ya’know? Bookman.” Lavi combed his fringe back and untied his eyepatch. He blink and his right eye opened for the people of the room to see after a very long time. The bleeding from his right side stopped as he took his time to identify his surroundings. His gaze soon landed on the wavy haired male and his lips drew into a curve.

“It’s been a long time right? Sheril nii-san?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda rushes towards where Allen and Johnny were. His footsteps seemed very slow to him no matter how fast he sprinted. A series of blasting noises were heard, as he got closer to his destination. “ Just a turn…” the Japanese turned his body sharply to the left and like a bullet train, he dashed down to the scene. 

Earl Millennium had his large claws striking Allen as the named exorcist did his best to dodge the blows and save Johnny. The fair hands drew out his katana from his left and his palm slid across the handle, angling his sword before plunging himself straight across, aiming at the Earl. He was agile but not as quick as the Earl. At least, he managed to swing his katana and make the fatty step back. 

“Nea. Nea. Nea.” the Earl chanted louder and louder before adding, “ It’s all your fault MANA!!!!” the Earl dove in and attacked Johnny in his confused state. Kanda side step and jumped to block the Earl’s blow and the impact upon him threw him a few feet away. The Earl wobbled down like a drug-induced man as he waved his umbrella. His powers drew several symbols in mid air that created cutting objects and he fired them towards the powerless scientist.

Metal against metal and metal against glass were heard. The two innocence users managed to defect the object and dodge them but the glass windows around them paid the price. Johnny only bared a few cuts and grazes as he was dragged across the floor. 

“tsk.” Allen clicked his tongue as his innocence started to react differently. More feathers flared and spread open on his left arm. The entire limb was covered in the innocence’s original shape. “shit.” The young boy cursed under his breath. Following this, his eye activated. More akumas have arrived in their vicinity. There were a number of explosions occurring at the opposite end of the town where their motel was. A white figure protruded out of the brown and red bricked houses.

“general..” the Japanese youth thought as he saw Maker of Eden rise from the ground. The white statue mobilized it’s hands. The gigantic fist smashed the akuma down on the ground. It then hulled the few level one together and clenched it’s fist shut. Spikes of blood sprayed from the dark matter. Two level three and five level two demons headed towards Allen and his companions but they were wordlessly squashed to pieces. 

“walker~ I told you that you can’t run and hide from me! I know exactly where you are at~!” a rather loud voice shouted from a far. The white head’s brows knitted into a frown, his jaw clenched. Apocrypos…

“Moyashi your arm?” the black head’s eyes widened as he glanced at the winged arm his companion had. However, Allen evaded the question and asked his own impatiently.

“ Kanda, where’s tim?” a shivering voice asked the man beside him. The male ruffled through his chest pocket and handled the other his mini companion. The previously golden golem had decolourised and was cracked around it’s sphere. 

“Someone stabbed it with a rock or something and it can’t regenerate.” The Japanese said, in a solemn voice as he carefully dropped Tim back to his owner. “That man isn’t human… he crashed my head from within. That one hell of a living innocence.” Kanda cringed at his utter defeat and inability to do anything. His whole body swung to aside and the grip on his arms tightened. 

“Why do you know that?” his silver-grey orbs shrunk immensely, depicting that he was in a state of shock.

“A.. Allen, It’s not the time for this!” Johnny voices broke the tense conversation as he clung onto both exorcists’ shoulders. The young scientist winced as his wounds widen ever so slightly. Allen snapped back into reality with worry for his fellow friend..

“MANAAAAAAAAA!!!” the Earl was still on rampage but a door opened in between them. The doors flung opened right when Earl launched himself towards the Trio. The round body of the Noah disappeared into the darkness. 

“Get into the door!” Allen commanded and Kanda unusually responded to his order. Both of them slung Johnny arms over their shoulder and carried him by his knees before diving into the black hole.

A soft whisper broke the silence in the darkness as the doors behind them began to shut. “ Raziel is back…”

((page break.))

“Nee, Nee, Sheril Nii-san, don’t you feel happy that your beloved younger brother is alive? At least reply~ or do you still want to torture me so much after all these years” The red head’s lips curved into a smirk as he jabbed the curly haired Noah on his cheek. His hand was slapped away by the taller apostle without much effort. Sheril took a step back and turned his head away from Lavi, trying to avoid staring into the other’s green orbs.

“All of you thought I was dead and gone for sure?” Lavi mocked the older man. “ Well, everyone would have thought that I died after tearing me apart limb by limb ain’t it, nii-san? Or is it that you have forgotten? Which is why you still made Fiidora implant his parasites into me? To continue the previous torture?” He slung his hand around Sheril’s shoulders as he used his right index to tap his chin. The elder’s face wrinkled with depression as he caught a glimpse of his flashback.

_His younger brother was tied up on all fours by chains. His back was covered in blue blacks and red blood stains. His skin was torn into bits and pieces by the thorny whip on Toraido’s palm. The frequent slaps and sounds of wind were heard loud and clear in the room. The screaming hoarse voice resounded through the room as the captive’s fingers bent awkwardly and was broken in a crude manner. Tears trickled down the 4th Noah’s cheeks as he used his powers on his sibling. Then, Skinn step up and devoured one of the captive’s arm. following that, Fiidora deployed his pets to gnaw on the captive’s leg. The horrible scene sunk deep in his memories but he could to save Raziel, he could not disobey the law of the Noah family. Raziel had broken the Noah’s trust and he had to pay the price. Jasdevi appeared laughing in joy as they pulled the trigger, blasting off the remaining appendages. The captive’s body slammed on the cold hard ground as he bled from his gruesome wounds. The body laid on the ground, motionlessly as his four limbs were no longer of existence. Maashima walked agonizingly slowly towards the wounded before stabbing his sword through the thorax. The pants grew faint before his breath halted._

Sheril snapped and grabbed the fiery red head by his collar and shouted in his face that Raziel died in front of him. His brother’s death was ended right there and then there was no way Raziel would have lived! His brother wasn’t even killed by the Fourteeth!

Lavi started to break out in laughter till tears gathered at the edge of his eyes. “You have been played tremendously, Nii-san. Why not I prove it to you that I really am Raziel?” the boy beat his stomach lightly as his squeezed the words out in between his laughter. After a little while, the laughter subsided and Lavi continued to speak.

“Mana and Nea are brothers and the Earl is awfully obsessed with Nea.”

“There’s no way I would believe you with that shit. You work for the Bookman clan, and they will know these information.” Sheril retaliated.

“What about this then? The secret only you, the Earl, Tyki and I share.” Sheril’s ears perked at this sentence.

“Tyki wasn’t born a Noah. He was MADE a Noah with my blood and the Earl’s dark matter. That’s why he could replace me as the 3rd Noah after my so called death.” Lavi grinned cheekily as he saw Sheril stiffen at his reply. The man in his vision stood rooted to the ground as the young man puffed.

“ Which is why Tyki own the same powers as I do. Well, even if you don’t ask Fiidora to remove his Goddamn Pest in me, I can do it on my own…” Lavi’s hands started moving around his body as his fingers entered his skin. A few moments later, the parasites were gathered to his mouth and he vomited all of them out.  
“eww…” the boy commented as he cleaned his tongue with his clothes. The parasites jerked and wiggled in their place on the checked floor. 

“ And for your information, I was killed by Nea, not by Maashima. Believe it or not.” Lavi shrugged without a care before he turned and galloped to his gramps. “That’s some new knowledge for you too! Panda JII JII~” 

“You cheeky brat.” he kicked his apprentice at the shin. He then directed this to Sheril. 

**_This man is definitely the reincarnation of Raziel, the third Noah._**


	3. Rendezvous

Chapter 3 – Rendezvous 

Warm light glowed behind the lids of the three unwelcomed guests. The snow coloured haired boy took his chances and opened his eyes, wishing deep in his heart that they arrived safely at the piano room. Amber light illuminated the dark aura filled room. His left hand twitched. Green petals sparkling in its leaf green tint. Blood pumped to his head as he became highly aware of his surroundings. This can’t be good… he thought.

The tension within him was easily transmitted to his fellow exorcist, triggering the Japanese man to enquire about what was happening as he grunt and open his eyes. Their wish wasn’t answered. They weren’t in the room they expected it reach. His porcelain hand reached out for his mugen and gripped it firmly.

Where were they? Were they safe? What is out over here? These were questions that they can’t answer yet. Their eyes scanned the room for anything; they searched for the presence of the Mana-crazed millennium. A rock was lifted off their shoulders, as the said man was not around. 

_CREEEAAAAK…_  
A door opened slowly. Being alarmed, the duo activated their innocence. Kanda sneered at the man standing at the door. A mad hatter hat angled neatly at the top of his head and his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

“Tyki mikk.”

(page break)

“Nee, Sheril nii-san, where are we going to?” the red hair Noah trailed behind the older one with his arms behind his head. They came towards a intricately carved door. 

Slim fingers brushed against the door and pulled it. It screeched to a halt, reveling a huge round ball lying at the room’s stomach. 

“Get in.” Sheril commanded and the red hair boy gave a pout while adhering to the command. He entered the dim-lit room and the doors slammed to its closure.

(page break)

“Well, well. “ he paused before continuing, “ isn’t this plan magnificent?”  
His hat twirled rounds around his finger as he stared oh-so-lovingly at his favourite exorcist, Allen walker. With his chin resting on his other hand, his glaze ravished the snow rabbit bit by bit; he can’t wait to get out of the millennium’s hands in order to obtain his wants.

On the other hand, the two runaway exorcists contemplated to trust the duke or to be on their way. The plan is juicy, cruel but it was feasible to some extent. 

But why, why would a noah lend them a hand?  
Was it for the search of Road? That can’t be.  
What did they want? What did Tykki Mikk want?

Then again, should they even add the fact that Apocryphos is targeting Allen?  
Or should they leave and not comply with this deal?

Their brows scrunched up as they thought deeply.  
Tap tap, a slim finger rose to snap the two from their thoughts. 

“Nee, Allen-kun, is it possible to talk to the 14th?” Johnny quivered in fear as he voiced his opinions. He remembered what Nea did but this was the only way to solve this roadblock.

“No,” Allen objected strongly,” HE hurt you remember?”  
“But he is better informed about the entire history of this shit, Moyashi. Logically, he’ll be the one making the better decision. Moreover, I’m here to stop you, ain’t I?” the Japanese man’s eyes glinted in the light as he unsheathes his katana. 

A vein twitched on the far corner of his temple. “Huh?! Like I’ll ever like that puny knife touch me.” His menacing smile drew into a thin smirk, sending hate messages towards Kanda.

“Allen-kun, can’t can’t you reconsider? “ Johnny stammered on his words. Allen was head strong at objecting the idea but a shriek of pain throbbed in his head. The longer he rejected the scientist’s suggestion, his vision fogged up more. Second by second, minute by minute, the pangs seem to hurt him in the most usual way ever till he lost consciousness….


	4. The plan

Grinding and snapping of teeth reverberated throughout the dark checkered containment. The strong choking stench of blood and rotten mass lingered within the cube. Each step the red head took were filled with precaution but his remarkable poker face remained. His eyes were dead glued to the center of the room.  
"Neah....Neah..." Each words were followed by crumbling of dark matter and contact between the two rows of teeth.  
"Yare yare, Earl. Have your manners disappeared into thin air?" A hand reached above to briefly comb his mane back into place.  
No response were directed to the lesser duke as he approached the round ball.  
Dark matter snapped easily like the crabs' joint. Each step went unheard. Arms stretched out to the back of the gray elf like head. Giving the lumpy ball and big hug.

His rough yet slim palm slid across the earl's beady eyes. With soft chants, the earl started to tone down. His anger dissipated, his jaw relaxed and the cracking of dark matter went silent.

"Ro...Road.." The earl called out.  
"I'm Raziel, dear millennium." The red hair chuckled softly in his mind as he shook his head. With a quick adjustment in his voice Raziel spoke.

"What can I help you with? Millennium earl." The voice that escaped from the slick thin lips sounded exactly the same as road's. 

((Page break))

"Nii-San! Where did Allen-kun, kanda and lavi went? They've been missing for ages!" A mass of black fluffed up as the small fists slammed onto the table with worry.

The older brother jerked up his seat upon the impact. Coffee droplets spilled onto the paper he was working on. The usual bubbly sis-con Kamui just disappeared. He simply sighed and erupted from the mountain of approval sheets and files he has to look through. His frustration seeped out in his words as he answered Lenalee. Things had changed drastically since Cross' death and the runaway Noah. He had to hide that truth from his beloved sister as he was forced to keep mumb about the kidnap of both the book men and prevented to send a search team for the red head and grandpa. Those days were tragic and now, he was thrown and drowned in assignments and approval letter to keep him busy and keep him off Lavi's case. Another flip side of the problem Kamui faced was that he sent a lone soldier who isn't controlled by the bloody heartless order in order for a sole purpose, to find Allen Walker. The downside of things were that they had no form of contact but their aims definitely wouldn't change, as for the man, he had a clear view of what he needed to achieve. These goals where simply to find the bean sprout and steal his bunny back.

((Page break))

As the red hair Noah was coup up with their almighty but insane millennium, the next in hierarchy, Sheril, held a mass meeting in absence of 4. They were the pump, the dead, the demon and the missing. 

The dinner table was clouded with tension, frustration, annoyance and all the other negative feelings there could be. Sheril sat in the earl's seat. His fingers interlocked and under his chin. The wrinkles on his forehead concave deeply, about to be permanent in its position.

_**"We need to reorganize our movements" his voice reverberated through the silent dinning room.** _


End file.
